The Fox Spirit he fell in love with
by WolfyNightFever
Summary: Melody is just your normal human high school school student to she meets a odd man who calls himself The god Yato. Soon after meeting him her life is cut short but Yato has something else in mind for her in her afterlife. What could it be?


**Chapter 1: The day She died**

It was a nice fall morning as a young girl with bright neon blue hair golden yellow eyes she is walking to school alone. She was so tired of going to school but wasn't just going to quit. She sees a young man in a track suit walking around in the park and ended up following him soon enough losing him in a crowd. Sighing as she sits under a tree, "Who was he?" She ask herself looking up into the blue sky sighing again.

Soon there he was again right in the middle of the park only a few feet from her, as she overhears him saying, "Man I need to find a new Regalia." He said sighing holding a wine bottle full of 5 yen coins.

She stands on her feet once again walking over to him blinking some before speaking. "Um what are you talking about?" She asked him as he smiles looking at her. He just now notice she could see and hear him clearly.

"Well aren't you an interesting human." He said to her smiling brightly as the sun makes her hair shine bright and nice like. She is different from the other humans it seems to him yet so odd. After all only small children and animals could see him along with the beings known as phantoms he fights.

He sees a man coming up behind he and moves fast to knocking him away from her cause he had a knife, "Are you okay miss?" He asked her holding her close to him. She blushes in his arms then looks at him face still all red He could see her beauty his blue eyes glowing soon she just nodded to his question.

"Good I was worried. Oh my name is Yato and I am a god." Yato said to her smiling lighting take her hands looking into her eyes they are so pretty. As her blue Neon hair glows in the sunlight so beautiful.

Hes so kind to me and he saved my life but why, She asked herself looking down at her own feet soon feeling his hand lift her chin up to face him as he graces into her eyes. She blushes more not knowing what he as up to keeps looking into his cute blue eyes as he looks back in to hers with a kind gentle smile. "So may I ask your name miss?" Yato said smiling more keeping eye contract with her.

"M-my name is.. Melody Rivers." Melody said to him her face still all red as he lifts up her right hand kissing it lightly as blushes more slapping him. As he falls back some smirking at her laughing some.

"Well aren't we the shy type." Yato said teasing like taking her hand pulling her to him once more. Wow she so cute could a a god like me be in love with a human, Yato asked himself blushing some.

She pulls away from him noticing she was going to be late for class she starts to run to school as fast as her legs would carry her. She ends up running into her school crush falling down. Oh crap I don't have time for this, She thought to herself rushing into the classroom taking her seat in the very back. She sits in class bored thinking about what that man said as her face get more red. Oh crap why am I thinking about him, She asked herself blushing even more.

Soon after school that day as she is walking home that a odd looking human man sneaks up behind her grabbing her holding a knife to her neck. She starts freaking trying to break away but can't get free as she feels him cut her neck as she starts coughing on her own blood. The man drops melody as she starting to bleed out vision gets worse to the point where she can hardly see clearly. Yato jumps in kick the man away from her as she lays there unable to see him clearly feeling like she is about to die after all she has lost to much blood. He picks her up into his arms knowing she is about to die in his arms. If she dies I will make her my weapon and keep her safe no matter what, Yato thought to himself keeping her in his arms.

Her eyes shut as her heart stops beating her body becoming cold Yato feels tears run down his cheeks he is shocked by his own feelings. After all he has never cared for a human so much then he lightly lays her body down making it to where her eyes were shut as a huge ball of light comes out of her dead body. "This beautiful light must be her soul. Just as beautiful as her." Yato said starting to make her his new Regalia soon she turns back to herself but also has fox ears and tails.

His eyes widen in shock on how she looks at she looks back him wondering what he was staring at. She is so unsure what has just happen and what was about to happen as he keeps staring at her.

(Chapter 2 Coming soon hope you enjoy my Fanfic)


End file.
